The invention relates to an apparatus for placing paving elements, particularly slabs, stones or blocks, inter-engaging stones or blocks, large paving slabs, and large paving slabs adapted to be broken into smaller pieces in desired rupture zones. With paving elements of this kind the subsoil can be surfaced, for example for roads, paths, courtyards, squares, watercourses, river beds, embankments, and the like.
Hitherto such paving elements have either been placed by hand or handled by placing carts by which the paving elements are taken to the respective placing sites one by one. In contrast thereto the invention provides an apparatus which is constructed in a particularly suitable manner for the placing of paving elements and with which a large area can be covered with paving elements without the apparatus having to be moved from its position.